moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Erizbet
Erizbet is a young ren'dorei currently serving with the Order of the Dark Winter. Personality Erizbet is a very driven, determined young woman. While she makes efforts to be sociable, her childhood spent mostly among Forsaken has led her to be a very blunt person. If she can see something, and is curious about it, she will likely walk right up and ask. She can come off as world-wise, in the manner of a precocious child who learned from watching other people. However, she isn't as experienced in the world as she tries to give the impression of, and her arrogance combined with her determination can lead her to take risks she shouldn't. Also, given her lack of experience dating, she can sometimes be overly swayed by the attention of someone she finds attractive. The young woman is fairly confident, though easily confused by the attention her appearance gets her. Changed by the void, her pallor reflects that of the people whom she spent most of her young life surrounded by. Therefore, while she is pleased by her appearance, in her own mind she's simply average looking. She's very passionate as well; though her tendency is to be cagey about her goals and the methods she uses to further them, she is open about her sympathy for the Forsaken and her desire to see their curse lifted, or lessened. History Born the daughter of a blood knight and a warlock, Erizbet's life was unusual from the very beginning. She was named for a close friend of her parents, a forsaken woman christened Elizabeth, who acted as her primary caregiver when her parents were called away. Some of Erizbet's earliest memories are not of playing in Silvermoon, but running amok in Undercity with her caregiver, whom she referred to as Aunt Elizabeth, chasing after her. Her life was near idyllic, the young girl receiving plenty of love and affection from both her parents and her unusual nanny. The only trauma she recalls from her sheltered life was waking in the night to the faint sound of screaming. Following the sound, the young girl stumbled upon her father attempting to reverse the ravages death had wrought on his undead friend, to excruciating results. Though her resulting hysterics were soothed by all involved, the night left a deep mark on the girl. For the first time, she realized how horrific a fate her beloved aunt, and many of people familiar to her, lived. As she grew, the young sin'dorei threw herself into her studies. For a short time her father believed she might follow in his footsteps, as she could often be found speaking with those with a connection to the Light, particularly forsaken priests. After a few years, however, she seemed to do an about-face and began showing interest in the demonic energies her mother dealt in. Understandably, her mother was more cautious about taking her daughter on as an apprentice; a worry that proved moot, as Erizbet, now beginning her teenage years, cast aside that area of study. Soon afterward the young sin'dorei received an inheritance from a cousin (see: Anthsonis Darkhorn) who had gone missing and bequeathed her share of the family money to her younger cousin. Erizbet put a decent portion of the money into investments and savings, but the rest she began to funnel into her newest obsession: researching the void. This new passion ate up her formative years, the young sin'dorei turning reclusive as she chased answers to a question her parents had begun to despair had no answer. Concerned for her, when her mother discovered Erizbet's communication with Umbric's followers, she attempted to have the young adult sent to live with family. Instead, the headstrong young woman ran off with as much of her inheritance as she could carry, and joined Umbric and his followers. The rest is history. Her last communication with her family occurred in the Ghostlands, where her parents and aunt exchanged tearful goodbyes. With her, they sent momentos, as much of her inheritance as they could free at the time with the promise of more to follow, and her mother's prized steed. The ren'dorei arrived in Alliance territory moderately wealthy, and undeterred from her life's goal; help the forsaken. To that end she's seeking to purchase a home in Darkshire, finding the ambiance of the town a soothing place to continue her research.Category:Characters Category:Void Elf